A Doomed Love (Prequel To An Everlasting Love)
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Allea's lover Hroki falls to vampirism and Allea is forced to kill her, Allea falls in love with Ysolda of Whiterun. Hroki infects Allea with a supposedly incurable strain of vampirism, so Ysolda, Allea, and Danica must cure the disease. Runs up until the start of An Everlasting Love. One sided Allea/Ysolda. Danica Pure-Spring/Ysolda
1. Chapter 1:Allea's Point of View

**A Doomed Love (Prequel to An Everlasting Love)**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Horror, Adventure**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I walked through the gates of Markarth, to see a mess. There was blood all over the ground, and some robed corpses.

"My Thane," a guard cried out as my hand dropped to the hilt of my Nightingale blade, since I was still wearing my Nightingale gear, having just returned from slaying Mercer Frey.

"What happened here, guard?"  
"Vampires, my Thane. They struck early this morning, and...I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"My loss?"  
"Your lover. Hroki," the guard explained, "after the attack, we were investigating to see who was hurt or killed. Hroki is nowhere to be found. We have reason to believe she was either turned or killed. Either way, she's doomed."  
"Do you know where the vampires came from?"  
"Yes, My Thane. Or, we believe we do. There is evidence they came from Liar's Retreat," the guard said, "A company of guards is being prepared to take care of it."  
"I'll go," I said, "I'll deal with it, alone."

"Alone, My Thane?"

"Yes. Alone. If Hroki's infected, I MIGHT be able to bring her back to humanity. You guards might just cut her down," I explained.

"No, My Thane. She's a citizen, primarily, and a victim, so we'd give her a chance."  
"Well, guards would at least spook her and she might attack. For me, she might not attack immediately and I may be able to talk her down."

"Ok, My Thane, good luck."

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

I advanced on Hroki, holding my bloody sword loose in one hand.

"Hroki, come back with me," I pleaded her, "don't make me kill you."

"I'm sorry, Allea. I've tasted the blood of humans. It's too...good. I'm sorry, but I'm not coming with you. Join me, and we can be together again," she said, the last part said in a seductive tone.

"Hroki, vampires are an abomination. You at least have a chance with me again, if you come back and get cured."  
"Join me or die, Allea," Hroki said, her tone hardening.

She drew her blade, preparing for combat.

"I will never become a vampire," I spat, "they're horrid abominations."

"Then die," she growled, lunging and swinging her iron blade.

I danced back, my sword playing off her own. She stabbed at my black-armored chest, and I side stepped. My sword lashed out, tearing a gash out of her shoulder. A blast of crimson hit me in the chest, and I felt myself growing tired and sluggish.

"Don't do that," I exclaimed as I slashed at the hand she was casting from.

The spell ceased as my blade slammed into her wrist. She cried out, her hand dropping. She swore, swinging her blade at me again. I parried and returned the attack. This time my blade smashed hers, and she dropped it, preparing a blast of frost in her uninjured hand and the vampiric drain spell in her other. Hroki grinned sinisterly as she closed with me, casting a blast of ice that encapsulated me. While I was paralyzed by the ice spell, she ripped my blade away from me and closed her mouth around my neck. Her fangs descended into my neck as the ice melted. She drained me, and I began to feel sluggish and faint. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Ysolda's Point of View

**A Doomed Love (Prequel to An Everlasting Love)**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Horror, Adventure**

 _ **Ysolda's Point of View:**_

I looked down, watching my dear friend Allea laying eerily still and pale on one of the beds in Whiterun's Temple of Kynareth. I loved her as a good friend, and she was like a sister to me, so seeing her like this made me want to cry. Sweat dotted her brow, and I could tell she was really sick.

"What happened to her," I asked.

"Some guards from Markarth arrived with her," my lover, Danica Pure-Spring said, "said she was infected by a vampire."  
"A vampire? Is she one?"  
"Well, we're treating her, and it hasn't been long enough to take root," Danica said reassuringly, "she should be fine, unless it's not normal vampirism."  
"And by not normal vampirism you mean..."

"There's a rare strain of vampirism in Elsweyr. Elsweyr Vampirism, is what it's called but the only known ones have been Khajiit. Once someone's infected with it, there's no cure, and it instantly takes hold," Danica explained.

"Why didn't the alchemists in Markarth heal her? Like...Muiri, I think was her name, and that woman I can't remember the name of? The ones who run the Hag's Cure?"  
"Muiri and Bothela? Well, apparently they were out of cure disease potions and they were out of the materials to make them."

"I see," I said, "but is there any way she was infected with Elsweyr Vampirism?"  
"Well, I'm not sure, Ysolda, but as far as I know, only Khajiit can have that strain. What I'm about to say may not be comforting, but...Not much is known, and it may very well be that it isn't Khajiit exclusive. Fortunately, the odds are low that that is the case, since the only known cases of that strain are Khajiit. Also, she wasn't infected by a Khajiit."  
"Who infected her?"  
"Her lover. Her lover was infected during an attack on Markarth, and when Allea went to track her down and bring her back, they fought. Hroki, her lover, infected her during the battle."

"That little..."

Danica put her hand on my arm and then kissed me briefly on the mouth.

"It's ok, Ysolda. She's going to be fine, I think. I've given her a cure disease potion and fed her several hawk wings. My best guess is she's just fighting it off now with the help of the potions and the wings. She just needs rest now. You really care about her, don't you?"  
"Yes," I told Danica, "she's like a sister to me, and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her."

"Should I be jealous?"  
Danica cocked an eyebrow as she watched me.

"No, Danica. I would never do that to you," I told her.  
"I know, I just can't resist giving you a hard time, Ysolda."

She kissed me again, and then broke away as a moan emitted from Allea's mouth. Danica moved to Allea's side, putting a hand over the red-head's forehead.

"Her temperature's doing better," Danica said, "but she's still too hot. We need to bring her temperature down."


	3. Chapter 3: Allea's Point of View

**A Doomed Love (Prequel to An Everlasting Love)**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Horror, Adventure**

 **Note: I forgot to mention it but this story is dedicated to the one real friend of mine who knows I write fanfiction. This story is for you!**

 **Warning: Mild suggestive content (I hope the limited suggestive content doesn't bother anyone)**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I woke to the feeling of Danica Pure-Spring's arm pushing me down as she forced a foul-tasting potion down my throat. When I woke I had a headache, but as soon as the potion went down, I instantly felt better, causing me to realize it was a healing potion. My memory was shot, and I had no idea why I was laying in the Temple of Kynareth.  
"What happened?"  
"How are you feeling, Allea?"  
Ysolda's voice broke in before Danica could explain.  
"I've been better. What happened?"  
My mouth was feeling really dry.  
"And can I have some water?"

"You don't remember? Perhaps it's for the best," Danica said as she turned to get me some water.  
"What happened?"  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Your lover Hroki attacked you. During your fight with her, you contracted vampirism. As the Hag's Cure in Markarth didn't have anything to cure diseases, you were sent here, and Ysolda and I have been taking care of you," Danica said kindly.

"I'm a vampire?"

"No. Not unless you were infected with Elsweyr Vampirism, but we'd already know if you were, I think."  
"Wait. Elsweyr Vampirism? One of the dead vampires was a Khajiit," I realized, "I could be infected. It depends on if it was the Khajiit or anyone the Khajiit infected that got Hroki."

Danica and Ysolda exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"There's a mark," Danica began, "anyone infected with Elsweyr Vampirism has it."

"So? Where is it?"  
"Well, it is as if the vampirism is sentient. According to the research I've done into Elsweyr Vampirism, it always appears in a place where very few people will see."

Danica squirmed uncomfortably as she spoke.

"Where?"

Danica flicked her eyes over to Ysolda.

"Are you gonna show her, or should I?"

"I will," Ysolda said, "She's more comfortable with me than you."  
Danica nodded, and turned away, allowing Ysolda to hike up her skirt and show me. I blushed when I realized where it was.

"Oh. Uh..."

"Yes. So. To figure out if you are infected, someone's gonna have to look there. You won't know what to look for. Ysolda and I do."

"Alright. So, I'd prefer Ysolda was the one to check," I said, "if that's not a problem."  
Ysolda and Danica started talking in whispered tones.

"Alright," Ysolda said after a minute, "it's fine. Let's go."  
We walked out of Danica's sight and she nodded at me.

"I'm sorry, Allea, I wish I didn't have to do this. But thank you for trusting me."  
"Let's just get it over with."  
I let her do her thing. She positioned herself where she could see my legs and the certain area Danica had pointed to. She swallowed nervously as she studied my legs, then rose, pretending nothing was wrong, but I could see through her.

"What's wrong, Ysolda? Do I have the mark?"  
She just ignored me and called to Danica. My keen ears picked out their conversation easily.

"We have a problem, Danica."  
"What is it?"  
"She's got the mark," she said, "she's got Elsweyr Vampirism."  
"She's not showing any of the signs, Ysolda. The only evidence she's got it is the mark. Are you sure it's the same mark?"  
"Yes, Danica. The mark is unmistakable. It's definitely the mark."

"Ysolda, I know she means a lot to you, but we need to report it to the Jarl. Maybe Farengar can help."  
"How? Yes he's trained in healing, but his primary skill is as a combat mage."

"I know. We can't just leave her to die though."

"Fine. We'll report it to Farengar."

They walked towards me.

"I have the mark, don't I?"  
I already knew I did, having heard the conversation between Danica and Ysolda, but I didn't want to let on that I knew.  
"Yes, you do. We're going to see if Farengar can help you," Ysolda said, obviously worried.

"How can he help? The disease is incurable. I know it is."


End file.
